Say Something
by NyxAria
Summary: Keith thought he left him behind. He thought he left all that behind. Until a certain, gorgeous ex-boyfriend of his unceremoniously decides to appear and wreck the little bit of peace he thought he gathered. This is a post break up fic where the main couple slowly gets back together. Realistic in the ways you can't just say sorry and expect it all to be ok.
1. Chapter 1

AN: **_I'm posting this because I'm losing hope to continue writing. So, like the attention whore I am, I'm posting this in the hopes a little feedback might motivate me to continue. So here's the beginning of my angsty story about a wreck that was once Klance and will come to be again. With a little bit of healing and a whole lot of time and forgiving the past. Maybe, this couple will be whole again. Forgive the shortness of the chapter._**

The raven took a deep breath, plastering a happy smile on his face as he went back out, bringing table four their food. He'd been working for a few hours now at Volcano Bay, a Samoan restaurant run by the Garrett family. This particular restaurant was run by Fetu Garrett and his wife, while the man's younger brother and father worked at the main location. One of them often visited, usually for work related reasons unless it was a holiday.

It was in less than a week the younger brother was scheduled to come check out the restaurant and make sure things were running smoothly. The restaurant was doing their best to keep the place upbeat and clean but everyone, no matter the usual atmosphere, always gets whacked out by the thought of a higher up coming.

That's why currently Volcano Bay had staff running around almost like headless chickens while trying to deal with customers and make sure everything that was already fine was absolutely perfect.

Keith Kogane felt his lips quirk up in amusement as he dodged one of the high school students running back to the kitchen with an order. He set down his current table's food and with a question of, "More water?" and a friendly, "Enjoy your meal!" he was walking back to the kitchen when he passed one of his fellow waiters who stopped him.

"Hey Keith, you mind getting booth eight? I have my hands full right now." The raven nodded, turning on his heel and grabbing two menus when a quick glance told him there was a couple at the booth. Grabbing two silverware and some napkins he headed over. Setting down the menus and silverware he looked at his customers and froze. There, right next to him on his left, sat a man he would recognize anywhere.

Soft, almost unflawed skin that was the color of caramel, was barely visible through the layered clothes of this male. His hair was soft, short enough to only reach the nape of his neck, and was a few shades off from milk chocolate and smelled of cinnamon whenever he had bathed. Perfectly sculpted, thin brows were visible past short bangs and hovered over irises that seemed to hold the ocean's bluest waves. A faint line of freckles danced along a small, curved nose and across soft cheekbones that only seemed to stick out when his grin was wide enough to split across his face and cause dimples to form.

Those lips, usually framed in a flirtatious smile and showing off his pearly whites was busy hanging open. It was then Keith realized he's been standing there staring for quite a bit, the male doing the same as his date tried to get the man's attention, clearly unhappy. The raven tried to ignore the fact the Cuban male was still staring at him and looked at the girl. "Welcome to Volcano Bay. My name is Keith and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

The blond opened her mouth to answer him, the gloss covered lips turning up in a snarl before she was abruptly cut off by her stuttering date. "K-Keith?" The waiter raised a brow as he looked in the man's direction, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest. "I did say that was my name, sir. Now what can I get you and the miss to dr-" He was cut off this time. "Cut the shit, Mullet!" With a deep sigh Keith turned to the female at the table. "Clearly your date is uncomfortable with my presence. I'll fetch you a new waiter." Before she could protest or perhaps encourage the suggestion the raven was walking away.

"Keith, get your ass back here!" With the commotion going on it was easy to slip into the kitchen while the brunet was stuck outside. He'd made sure to walk past others waiting on tables and took advantage of the recent chaos that was the staff, trying to avoid the blue eyed male. It wasn't even five minutes later when one of the managers came in, meeting Keith's violet eyes and asking why one of the customers was demanding to see him. The man didn't seem mad but his position and the way he held himself demanded authority and when he asked a question you had better answer it.

"I went to highschool with him. We have a… rocky past and he seems to be holding on to it." The dark haired male sighed and gave a sympathetic smile to Keith. "I'll see what I can do about it. Do you think you'll be able to wrap up your last tables? I think it's a good time for you to take a break, you've already been here since four." A quick glance at the clock told the raven it was a little past nine. Business was not slowing down, only seemed to increase the later it got. Keith reluctantly agreed to take a break after he finished his tables but he was not eager to go back out there.

A few more minutes passed, the manager heading out to see if he could find a solution to the sudden problem, before the male heaved out a sigh, deciding he had hidden long enough. He stepped out, managing to hit two tables and three booth's before he was spotted by the man from earlier. "Hey!" Ignoring him, the waiter went over to the people upfront, letting them handle the counting of money and checking of cards. He brought back cards and change, smiling when he bade the customer's goodnight.

He hit a few more tables and booths while a different waitress took care of the couple's table the raven was unable to serve. Thankfully the male at the booth was preoccupied with ordering even if he looked unhappy in doing so. Keith was able to finish his rounds without much troubles, smiling slightly at the tips that were left for him. Gathering the money only from his sections he headed back into the kitchen, timing out. He moved into the very back as he removed his apron, trying to not let it get caught on the small pony tail that held his hair back during work.

The male left the restaurant through the back door. Heading over to the park that was over a few blocks he took time to try and calm his thoughts. As soon as he had seen the man for the first time in years, where he worked, his thoughts fell into turmoil. He needed to recollect himself so when he went back he could honestly believe his life was fine without the male. That he was fine and seeing the guy again didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, which was complete bullshit if he was really being honest with himself.

Walking over to the stream, he stared at it's murky surface, his reflection staring back at him. He scowls at it, trying to shake the dull pain that seemed to spread throughout his body. Picking up a stone he inspected its smooth but dully colored surface. Curling the rock into his hand he drew his arm back before throwing the stone across the water. It skipped over and over again until it hit the opposite bank and then fell into the water, sinking to the riverbed.

Keith spent the rest of his fifteen minute break out there before heading back to Volcano's Bay. He was not expecting to see the male out front, facing away from him as the man peered into the restaurant's window, as if searching for someone. With a sigh Keith realized he needed to hurry if he didn't want to be caught by the other male. The raven never thought he would be sneaking into work, let alone under the circumstances he was doing it in the first place.

He spends the next few hours working until his shift ended. Waving to the little bit of staff that remained, Keith got ready to leave, stepping outside. The air was chilly and he wished he would have brought his jacket, watching the puff of air fall from lips. He adjusted the strap of his bag he had grabbed from the workroom he heard someone clear their throat on his left. Looking in that direction, he met the gaze of someone on the curb, the man's face filled with hope. Keith stared at him for a moment before uttering his name aloud, tone almost giving away how bitter he felt saying it.

"Lance."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Keith." Lance's ocean eyes bore into him, the raven's arms folded as he felt the unnerving gaze of his ex.

"What are you still doing here?" The brunet stood, walking over until he stood less than five feet away from the violet eyed man. Keith wanted to step back, not liking the close proximity but he was not about to show weakness in front of the Cuban male. Lance moved one of his hands up to scratch the back of his neck, a nervous habit he had once been told.

"Look, I know earlier I was kinda a dick. That wasn't exactly the best way to greet an old friend."

"I'm not one of your friends, Lance." Keith nearly growled, violet eyes hard as he glared harshly at the brunet, hoping he would hurry up and say what he wanted so that the raven could leave.

"Right, right. Do you think we could talk? Maybe catch up?" The man tried, offering a smile to the pale male across from him, which only made things worse. Keith scowled at him, a snarl starting to form on his lips as he opened them.

"You want to talk? Find that girl you were with earlier. I'm sure she'd be happy to do more than talk." Keith spat the words, turning sharply and heading to the parking lot, Lance hot on his tail and not missing a beat as he matched the shorter's pace.

"Nyma? No, she left halfway through dinner while I looked for you every chance I got."

"Well I'm not interested." Keith said, growing more irritated by the minute. He dug in his bag for the keys to his candy apple red Dodge Viper, quickly finding them and getting the door unlocked. Getting it to open only a crack, the door was quickly slammed shut by a long arm, preventing him from his escape.

"Keith, please. Can we just talk or, I don't know, spend some time together?" Lance begged him. The raven stared into this ocean depths for a moment before turning back around, fingers wrapping around the door handle and yanking.

"Like hell I'd ever open up to you again." Lance stepped back, whether from surprise or shock Keith didn't care as he got the door open. He stepped inside, sitting and quickly shutting the door, locking it to make sure it wouldn't open on the off chance Lance tried it. Starting up the vehicle and pressing down on the break he took the car out of park and hurriedly began to back up. He could hear the idiot through his window, but he was muffled. The raven knew he must be begging him to reconsider, to give him a chance but Keith wasn't going to let that happen.

He pulled out of the lot, putting the car in gear before taking off down the road. He drove for a bit, about twenty minutes before he found his apartment. Keith sighed and got out, grabbing his bag and heading inside. He kicked off his shoes, dropping his stuff onto the floor. He let himself take a few steps inside until he hit the couch and then he just collapsed, falling back onto the furniture and laying an arm over his eyes.

He lay there for a while, trying to calm down again. He was angry and upset. He hoped he would never have to see Lance again yet here he was a few years later looking all fine and dandy. Here he was a complete mess barely getting by with a few jobs to help get him through his second year of college. It wasn't even a good college but when he applied he was always shot down. No one wanted a dropout, even one that went back to get his highschool diploma. It was amazing he got into college at all, let alone be able to pay for it. He often thought he would have to sell his car just to pay rent.

Pulling himself from the comfort of the couch he padded over to the kitchen. He was starving, his rumbling stomach loudly voicing that fact. A quick glance told him he had the option of packaged ramen or eggs. With a sigh he took one of the beef flavored packets and set it aside. He boiled the water before letting the noodles cook. The raven let his mind wander. It wasn't a good idea.

Pained oceans filled his mind and he couldn't help the way his chest clenched. He always hated seeing that look on Lances face. The one where his eyes crinkled down, his usually arched brows relaxed and his lips pulled into a sad frown. He always looked older then. Worn.

Keith hissed when he heard the stove yelling in protest, water boiling over the pot and onto the burner. He quickly removed the cooking utensil, cursing as the water splashed all over the counter and his arm. He dropped the nearly empty pan in the sink, running cold water. He thrust the burnt flesh under the stream and hissed, trying to ignore the sharp, burning pain. After it was sufficiently numb, he quickly wiped up the mess. He sighed, dropping the dirty cloth into the laundry basket on his way to the bathroom.

Finding his med kit, he got a good look at the burn. It was nothing serious but it was big. The soft skin of his forearm an angry red, his nerves screaming at him in the form of an irritating sting. With only a slight flinch at the cold temperature Keith smeared some salve over the wound. He gazed at the area, trying not to scream in frustration. This night was going great. First his ex, then with dinner he not only burned himself but he wasn't about to try to cook again. So food was a bust.

Cleaning up his mess, he left gauze out for later. He knew as soon as the burn scabbed over he'd have to cover it at work, well the serving job at least. No one wanted to look at an open wound. Plus, fabric against burnt skin hurts like a bitch to peel off.

Keith just wanted the day to end. He walked to his room, stripping and crawling in bed. The raven lay there, staring blankly up at his ceiling and then his wall, grimacing as he rubbed his burn. He grabbed his phone, wasting hours of his life he didn't want back before he finally willed himself to sleep, closing his eyes and let the darkness consume him. He woke up a few hours later. His body sweaty and heart racing. "Fuck." He had hoped the nightmares were finally gone and yet he just came face to face with one, literally. He rubbed his eyes, body protesting as he stood up. His body ached, feeling sluggish as he moved. He sat at his desk, grabbing an old pair of glasses and setting them on his face. Might as well get his work done, fit in some last minute studying for the test on Friday.

This routine was his life. Wake up, drive to school, work a shift, come home, work on something, try and find some kind of food, try to sleep. He always had trouble with that part. He hadn't slept well in three years and he refused to admit why. He refused to give anything to him. Keith just wanted some damn peace. So why did life love to just give him a little leverage before throwing him back into the shitter?


	3. Chapter 3

"C'mon, I'll even buy you lunch."

Keith's lips quirked up, phone held to his ear. "You're making it really hard to say no, Pidge." He got a cackle in reply. "That's the point, hothead. I'll see you in a few hours, yeah? Bye." The call cut off, signaling the other being had hung up on him. With an eye roll he set the phone down, finishing up the last sentence on his report.

He's been friends with Pidge for awhile now. They had met through Shiro's best friend Matt, Pidge being Matt's younger sibling. Back in high school they pretended to hate each other but if one really had known them, they were good friends. Pidge always seemed to know what was best for him.

Powering off his laptop he hopped in the shower. The water was cold and he hissed slightly as it ran across his burn. The wound had started peeling, leaving flakes of skin across his clothes which was annoying but as long as he didn't have it out at work he would be fine.

Stepping out after a quick wash he patted himself dry and got dressed. Black jeans and a red shirt. A quick glance outside told him that it was likely to rain so he put on a pair of his boots and grabbed a jacket, securing his wild hair in a beanie. He had some errands to run before meeting Pidge.

The 23 year old walked to the closest bank, taking out only a little so he could go grocery shopping. He didn't buy anything expensive, sticking to the off brand products that were cheaper. He kept the prices on his phone, typing them into his calculator to make sure he didn't go over his budget.

He stopped at a few other places before it started raining, the raven haired man running home in the downpour. He was soaked but managed to save his groceries thanks to the bags being tied shut. He got into his apartment building, trying not to track water everywhere as he got to his floor and room.

When he reached his door he stretched out his hand, going to unlock it but was surprised to find it already unlocked. He set his stuff down, slowly opening the door. He saw feet sticking up over the edge of his couch, kicking back and forth leisurely. He crept forward before launching himself over the back, getting a startled yelp from ginger hanging off his couch.

"What the hell Keith?" The raven laughed, laying beside his friend. "What do you mean what the hell? You're the idiot who broke into my apartment." The honey eyed being held up a green key. "You gave me your spare, asshole." Keith rolled his eyes. "Warn me next time you're planning on coming into where I live. Now get your ass up and come help me."

Pidge did indeed help Keith bring his stuff in, getting everything put away even as the younger pouted. "You got me all wet. Did you seriously forget an umbrella?" Keith rolled his eyes. "Maybe I don't have an umbrella, genius." The ginger furrowed their brow but didn't reply.

Keith hung up his jacket, beanie falling loose as he shook his head. "So is lunch cancelled or?" Pidge rolled their eyes. "I'm still buying you lunch. Might want to dine in today." The raven snorted. "So what you're telling me is to order something and have them bring it here?" The shorter shrugged. "Well I mean, I'm letting you pick what to eat."

The taller huffed and grabbed his phone, getting them Chinese. Egg rolls for Pidge, Sweet and Sour chicken for him. The duo settled down and Keith motioned to his room. "I could grab my laptop. Movie day?" Pidge shook their head. "We need to talk about something."

Keith gave them a devastated look. "No, please. I can't handle breaking up! It can't be you, let me fix it!" he replied dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. The ginger snickered, honey orbs flashing with mirth before taking on a serious appearance. At the sight, the older sat up straight, his smile falling.

"Alright, what's up?" The college Junior stared at him a moment, a thoughtful expression on their face. Pidge sighed after a moment. "Lance is in town." Keith tensed at the words. "I already know." The ginger stared at him, confused. "How did you-" "He showed up at the restaurant. Blonde on his opposite."

Honey softened and the look made him squirm. He didn't enjoy being pitied. "I'm sorry, Keith." They look away for a moment before standing. The raven watched as they walked over to one of his drawers, opening it and pulling out some sticky notes and a pen. Pidge scrawled something on the paper before ripping it off, replacing everything and then handing it to him. He stared at the 10 digits.

"He wants to talk to you. Apologize, make it up, whatever. He seemed sincere Keith and-" Keith cut them off. "No." Pidge sighed. "If you gave him a chance-" "I said no, Pidge."

The buzzing of his phone prevented the conversation from progressing forward. He grabbed it, answering the call. He walked around, talking for a minute before hanging up. He had an extra shift at the restaurant so he'd have to go in tomorrow. On the bright side it meant more cash. On the other hand it was a late shift after he'd just be getting off from stocking the grocery store shelves.

Sighing the raven looked back to his friend who just watched. Keith sighed. "I don't have the time to deal with him or any of that drama right now." Pidge sighed. "I know it's been awhile but it's clearly still-" the ginger stopped at the look they were receiving. "Fine. I won't bring it up again. If your promise to keep the number and at least try to call him."

Keith stared at the number he put on the table and groaning, he nodded. He just wanted them to drop the subject. Once that topic was done with the air became a little lighter as the ginger changed subjects. Their programming job was going well as were classes. They were able to stay in college a little longer after Keith took a two year break. That and he tried to transfer and only found a school to take him at the beginning of the year.

When the food arrived Pidge paid and they each curled up on one end of the couch with a box of Chinese in their hands. Keith did end up grabbing his laptop and they watched The Breakfast Club. Pidge had to leave by the credits and the friends bid each other goodbye, the shorter promising to call. Keith watched them before going back to grab his laptop.

Picking it up his eyes were drawn to the bright blue note with the number. He stared at it, the 10 digits searing into his head. He shook his head and left it behind, heading into his room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and Keith finally had a day to himself. He waltzed into the living room in his sweats, ready to laze about. Then a flash of blue caught his eye. He looked over to it, lips falling into a frown. He had yet to toss the number Pidge had left him.

Snatching it up off the table he fell back onto the couch, gaze locked on the numbers. He held the sticky note above his head, studying it. After a few moments he huffed, pulling his phone out. He entered the number into his contacts and hesitated as his finger hovered over the call button.

He doesn't know how long he stared at the screen but it turned off and he sighed, tossing it on one of the cushions. He stood up, walking over to the stove to make breakfast. Eggs were simple and he was careful not to burn himself after the last stove incident a week ago. When he sat down to eat, his eyes were drawn to where his phone sat, attention brought back to what he should do. He stared at it as he chewed before heaving a groan.

He really needed to get over it. Either call the guy or don't. He shouldn't be stressing over it. And yet he spent most of the day trying to call or at least text the Latino. Needless to say all his attempts failed. He was trying to convince himself to do _something_ when the call came.

His screen changed to show the face of one of his friends, or really more old high school buddies. He watched it ring, the old My Chemical Romance song filling the empty apartment. With a sigh he answered it, finger dragging across the screen before he pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey! You actually answered me this time! Haven't heard from you for a while, Kogane."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"I've been busy, Regris. You know, actually working."

"Sure man. Whatever you say. You busy tonight?"

Keith thought about it. He really wasn't and he didn't have a morning shift. He sighed, resigning to his fate.

"No, not really, why?"

"Me and some of the other guys were planning to get together. Y'know, for old times sake."

He looked at the clock. "Text me the time and place and I'll meet you guys there."

He heard the man chuckle. "Right. And you better come or you're going to regret it. See you later, Kogane."

The line cut before the raven could even reply. He sighed, putting the phone back down. A few minutes later the device buzzed. He checked it and looked over the details the other male sent him. His lips pulled into a frown. They were going to a bar. Of fucking course it was a bar, why wouldn't it be?

He raked his fingers through raven locks and stared at it. Fuck it, he'd go, he just wouldn't drink. He couldn't. Not after he swore he'd never drink the toxic shit again. He shook his head and stood. Might as well shower.

~

Keith straightened the ends of his jacket one more time, the black leather a familiar comfort. He stood in front of _Dimenticare_, arching a brow. Fancy club then. He caught sight of one of his old friends and stepped inside, volume going from soft to loud. Obnoxious bass pulsed through the area while people laughed and howled in drunken delight. He sidestepped a bumbling blonde idiot who looked a little queasy. He was not getting puked on tonight.

"Hey! There he is!"

A hand clapped his shoulder and he tilted his head to meet the easygoing smile on Antok's face, the tall male leading him to where the rest of the others sat. They all cheered and Keith glanced at the empty shot glasses that surrounded the group. Ilun sent a wicked grin his way and he took the seat next to Vrek, not liking the look. The girl laughed.

"What's wrong, Kitty, scared?"

He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face as he gave her an amused "In your dreams, Il."

Regris waved a waiter over, motioning to the group. "We need another round, last one just arrived."

Keith stopped him. "Not for me, I'm not drinking."

The waiter nodded and headed off while the group's gazes focused on him. Most of them were frowning. Regris looked suspicious. "The hell man, why not?"

Antok grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to lay off but Regris wasn't having it and shook the bigger man off.

"No, what's your problem?"

Keith sighed. He was wondering why he came. He was serious as he looked at the group, eyes hard. "I swore I wouldn't drink after Lance and I broke up."

Understanding looks crossed their features before varying levels of concern and pity crossed their faces. He hated those looks and was thankful when the waiter returned with their drinks. He asked Keith if he wanted anything and he settled for Coke. Ilun dragged him into a conversation about school while the other three placed bets on who could outdrink the others.

The male easily fell into the atmosphere and it reminded him of old times, when things were easy and they were all happy. Turns out, Ilun and Vrek were engaged which he happily congratulated them on. Reg and Tok were roommates, had been since Regris was working full time and had been kicked out of the house and Antok started college. The big guy went to the same place as Ilun and they had one of their classes together so the quartet had kept in touch pretty well.

They each took turns talking to him while the others drank and sometimes they'd all pitch in to tell stories about their new lives. They wanted to know what he had been doing but he insisted it wasn't much, saying he had school and work. No boyfriend either. He had one or two after Lance but those relationships hadn't lasted long. A few months was all.

Regris took his turn to sit by Keith, the other four playing musical chairs whenever one of them stopped for a break so they weren't drunk but didn't lose their buzz. The dark haired man threw an arm around his shoulder, the muscle shirt he was wearing showing off his biceps and the large scar running along arm he had around Keith. It happened when they went camping together senior year, the idiot getting stuck by one of the marshmallow sticks while they pretended to fence with hot pokers.

Lance had stayed with him as they waited to hear the news, staying back at the camp to watch over their shit. Regris shook him and he caught him winking at a girl before turning to Keith.

"See any cute dudes out there man? I mean I'd totally go home with you if I wasn't leaning towards girls right now." He wiggled his brows and Keith scoffed, shoving him off playfully.

"As if I'd ever want you, Reg." He finished his glass and stood. "I gotta take a piss, I'll be back."

Keith left for a moment and when he returned he found a new glass waiting for him and he once again had Vrek by him. Regris had gone back to drinking and the raven raised a brow as he saw the amount of filled shot glasses on the table though they were quickly disappearing. Vrek shrugged, sandy locks swaying a little.

"Dunno, man. Regris wanted them. Said they were gonna do a contest."

Keith took his seat and sipped at his soda, being dragged back into a conversation with the blond. The conversation was easy and as it went on he felt himself relax and he didn't keep as good an eye on his drink as he should have. His soda tasted a bit weird after a bit but he shrugged it off, not thinking much about it until after some time a familiar feeling of euphoria flowed through him. He suddenly jerked his head to stare at Regris, feeling eyes on him. The man was staring at him with a faint smirk and lifted his most recent shot in the raven's direction. Fucker had put alcohol in his drink knowing he was a lightweight.

"What's wrong?" Ilun inquired and Keith growled lightly as he felt dizzy. Shit, he was gonna lose himself if he didn't have anything else. Panic started to settle in so when a waiter passed by with a tall glass of water he snatched it and downed it quickly. He cringed as he felt the burn and paled a little as he pulled away. That hadn't been water.

"Keith?"

"That was vodka."

Ilun gave him a concerned look. "Keith why would you do that?"

"Regris put something in my drink. I thought it was water."

She had a dark look and he didn't like it. "J-just give me a minute… I sh-should be fine…"

He looked for Regris but with the room spinning it was hard. And the more he looked the funnier the room became. Why was it spinning like that? He giggled and was confused when Ilun sent him a concerned look. Why was she so upset?

Regris was there and he frowned. He was mad at him. Why was he mad at him? Right, he gave him alcohol. He looked around, thirsty and picked up a shot despite Ilun's protests. He needed a drink. He downed it quickly and suddenly he had a face full of Vrek. He giggled.

"You're close, Rek."

"Keith, where's your phone? We can't drive and you need to go home."

Home? Why? The room was so colorful and cool and they wanted him to leave? Whatever. He fumbled for his phone and stared at the blurry light before hitting the screen. He batted away the chocolate arm that reached his phone, pouting at Ilun as she tried for it again. No, this was his phone!

"Hello? Lance McClain speaking."

Keith snorted. "Helloooo?"

There was a pause and then hesitantly, "Keith?"

"You come get meee? Rek says I need home and they can't drive. Did you guys lose your cars, I bet you lost your cars or maybe your keys?" He asked them and didn't know why Regris was laughing his ass off but Antok looked ready to hit him.

"Keith, you sound drunk. Where are you?"

"Hey!" He pouted as Antok took the phone. He whined until it was returned to him and then they wouldn't let him drink anymore and then when they wanted him to drink again he refused. He was mad at them. And then he was gazing into gorgeous blue eyes and he could only stare.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, Keith was coherent enough to know he was in a car. Being in the vehicle, however, didn't settle well with his stomach. So they had to pull off to the side of the road and let the poor raven puke his guts out. He didn't remember eating much so it was mostly bile and drinks from the club. He was dizzy and the bright lights from the cars were beginning to hurt his head. God he hated drinking.

Someone was trying to talk with him but he didn't want to oblige. Couldn't they see he felt like shit? Clearly they didn't care because they kept saying his name. Finally he ground out a bitter, "What?" He opened his eyes, squinting before his gaze settled on concerned oceans. They were bright but he was drawn to them unlike the lights outside.

"Keith, please, I need your address. I need to get you home and you don't have it on your phone."

He frowned at that. Of course it wasn't in his phone, he wasn't stupid. He didn't want people to know where he lived. His head was getting less dizzy but it was beginning to pound. He shook it and rattled off his address, only taking a few times to get the numbers in the right order. He squinted a little, recognizing his driver and he sighed. Of course Lance had to be the one to find him like this. It couldn't have been anyone else.

Once they were both back inside and Keith was sure he wasn't going to lose any more of what remained in his stomach, the car started. The raven turned away from him, pressing his head to the window, relishing in the cool glass against his heated forehead. He heard the telltale sign of typing and huffed. So he still kept the keyboard sounds on even now.

The car ride was relatively peaceful. The brunette was nice enough to keep the radio off and avoided brightly lit areas as much as he could. Keith tried not to let his thoughts wander because they started to settle on the other person and he didn't want to think about how soft Lance's skin looked or how he hadn't shaved and had the startings of a five o'clock shadow. He didn't want to think about how it was the brunette taking him home and how he had honestly missed him.

He missed him so much it hurt. He didn't want to think about how he would open social media and look on the male's account, see all the posts and pictures he sent, his recent adventures. He didn't want to think about all the sleep he missed, all the restless, emotional, numb nights where he wanted to have something to ease the pain. Keith really didn't want to think about how he was the one who left, who broke it off all because-

"We're here."

Lance's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts and he wanted to be grateful for it. However, it's a whole new wave of pain having him right there than seeing him from a distance. Keith opened the door and stood up, albeit wobbly. Lance was out of the car and by his side in a moment, hands too warm, too familiar and all too tempting. "Go away," he growled, though it sounded pathetic even in his ears. He needed to sleep this off. Lance shook his head.

"I'll leave when I make sure you're in your apartment and no one can take advantage of you."

Keith tried not to snort. Bitterness welled up in him and he kept quiet as Lance guided him to the elevator. Keith stared at the buttons for too long before finally hitting what he hoped was the right floor. He vaguely remembered getting off and telling Lance his room number but he doesn't remember how he ended up on the couch. Or why Lance was still here when clearly Keith was fine and he was home. His phone buzzed and he went to pick it up when it was snatched from him, Lance staring at the screen.

The call was silenced and Lance moved it too far away for him to reach it now, dragging an annoyed huff from the raven. "Give it back." He got no reply and it made him groan. He threw one of the couch pillows at his ex watching it fall only a few feet away and no where near the Latino. Lance only ignored it, walking away from the couch the raven resided on. Keith watched, seeing the male start to move around, familiarize himself. He opened one of the cupboards, a soft snort leaving him. Keith tried not to think about how cute it was.

"You still put your mugs by the fridge and not the coffeemaker."

"No shit, mugs are cups, they go with cups."

Keith noted while it was easier now to form sentences and cohesive thoughts, it made his head beat in time with his heartbeat and he didn't want to feel that inside his skull. However it was hard not to think about the man before him. He wanted to hate him. To throw him out. Instead he felt his eyes soften, his chest hurt a little less as he watched the male move. He wanted him close, he wanted those warm arms around him. He wanted to feel those lips against his, against his skin, his stupidly affectionate hugs whenever he felt they were needed, which was always. Violet orbs were trained on the Latino, drooping as exhaustion began creeping up on him. He yawned.

Lance finally came over and plopped down in the only chair in the living area, his gaze fixed on the raven. Keith huffed, grumbling softly. It was silent for a moment and Keith allowed his eyes to slip close, only for a moment. He relaxed into the couch, the familiar presence soothing him until it spoke.

"I'm gonna head out."

Keith's eyes flew open and he saw the brunet stand. His body moved before his mind could catch up, calloused fingers grasping into the soft flesh of the male's wrist. Lance stopped, a mild look of surprise on his face. Keith gazed up at him. He didn't speak and they stayed like that for one, two heartbeats and then Keith was squeezing his hand until he sat back down. The raven sighed, the silence echoing across the area.

"I miss you."

Lance's eyes widened and Keith snuggled into the couch cushion, avoiding his gaze. He heard the man stutter, stumbling over words but it was too much work to try and put them together right now. Darkness was trying to pull him in but he was fighting it as Lance finally put together what he wanted to say.

"You, ugh, no this is not how it goes. You ended it. I never meant to hurt you or push you away but I still liked you and you cut the ties. Not me. You left, Keith. You don't know how much that hurt, how much it still hurts. I went out looking for you and I couldn't find you anywhere."

Keith was silent for a moment. "Do you remember the night before?"

An annoyed sigh. "No, I don't. Not all of it. I remember I was drinking."

Keith snorted. "I know. I remember it perfectly. I left before you, we got into a fight. I was done with your drinking, especially since you weren't going to continue." He yawned. "You weren't home the next morning. Shiro called." Keith closed his eyes, swallowing harshly. This part was hard. "You were wasted and he was drunk. He had his friend bring you and him back to his place and I'm sure you know what happened. So he told me about it. I was pissed. I left."

He could feel that cool blue gaze on him and he avoided it. He couldn't look at his ex right now. "I stormed out of our room. I headed for class, alone, and ran into Iverson. I wasn't thinking straight and his nasty comments weren't settling well. He kept pushing and pushing and I couldn't stand it. So I punched him."

"And you were expelled for it."

"And I was expelled. I walked around town, no point in trying to go to class. I was purposely avoiding all our spots until dark. It was easy with-" he paused. "With Red. She got me where I wanted to be. I came back that night." He heard Lance shifting around in his seat and he wasn't sure when he let go of him. He knew that his hand was cold and he had lost his gloves at some point as well. Keith didn't pause to contemplate this but finished speaking. "I got my things and I left."

"I know. I woke up as you were leaving. I heard Red's engine leaving when I ran into the parking lot." He heard the brunette say softly. It was hard to stay awake now. He was exhausted, emotionally and mentally. The couch was warm and his head was pounding. Keith sighed softly. "I still love you." He hadn't meant to say it. He didn't mean to let it slip even as he drifted in to the welcome darkness of sleep.


End file.
